


新浪漫

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: 英靈和死人補魔的事





	新浪漫

吉爾伽美什剛到冥界時，自主行動能力還沒有完全恢復，渾渾噩噩地被小鬼推進埃列什基伽勒給他分配的牢房。明亮的普通間，和酒店房差不多，只是沒有電話和窗。埃列什基伽勒對地面上CE18世紀後的文明很感興趣，特別是他們的服裝設計和裝修工藝。為了不浪費父親留給她這麼大的地盤，就冥界的小房間裡，不礙事的地方做做了些嘗試。吉爾伽美什的房間充滿幾何元素，另有別的房間像hard rock hotel。走廊的每個拐角都放著熔岩燈，像過熱的溫泉旅館，熔岩這東西冥界多得很，女神很高興它們找到了驅動渦輪以外用處。

情趣是最珍貴的。因為骷髏兵和幽靈都沒有情趣，埃列什基伽勒很孤獨。

吉爾伽美什進屋就睡了，除了樸素和炎熱以外，他沒什麼可抱怨。跨越生死的時候他已經被處理過一次，那些他想帶到下面去的工作，都被冥府系統擋在外面了，全部燃燒、忘卻。他醒來以後在床邊坐了一會兒，覺得空虛，想生氣卻發現沒有了肺。

梅林為了吉爾伽美什入冥界，尋他必尋見。門是橫向滑動的，沒有鎖，他把頭探進房間。環顧四周，和室外無邊的紅黃橙比起來，黑白線條乖張明艷。沒有埃列什基伽勒批准，誰都沒法從冥界提取魔力。此時他們是兩個透亮的廢物，過於乾淨。梅林撲到他身上去，把自己的舌頭塞進吉爾伽美什的嘴裡，手在他身上游走，焦急地像是想念或等待了他很久。數不清日子的吉爾伽美什，險些被騙過。

梅林不知放棄，可能是在路途中間，與中樞神經對應的迴路燒壞了。他堅持性愛是三界通行的魔術輸送方式，並且信仰神跡一樣地盼望他們之中有人夾帶雜念的餘燼。就像在體內匿藏白粉過海關，在這寸草不生的地方吸一口，閉上眼，將原本熄滅的魔術能重現與腦內幻境。

他所呼吸的不是燒焦的血肉和泥土，是他侍奉的王，正在不吝嗇地將未來的知識刻進他的身體。王把知識詛咒與梅林分享，使他知道他們將來關係還會拉得更近。事後梅林靠在吉爾伽美什身上，不著邊際地說，他會永遠討厭冥府的瑪那那股焦灼味。白色的人吸了很多塵埃，多到足以在重新創世的時候，捏出他想要的任何人形。

吉爾伽美什問梅林此來目的是否已經全部達成。沒有！他幾乎竄起來。剛抬起身體，又像醉氧似的坐下。吉爾伽美什貼近他的耳朵道謝。梅林一五一十地向他匯報立香和女神們戰鬥的情況，講完便睡死過去了。醒來以後，梅林恢復了七成活力，急著爬起來和他其他沒掉線的終端確認接下來的任務。吉爾伽美什看著他忙，自己留在床上。從冥府把人劫出去不是依靠魔術能完成，他們只能等待立香去說服埃列什基伽勒。  
梅林邁出門口的時候沒有留戀，待關上門，才靠在薄薄的門板上歎了口氣，嘴裡唸「bad timing、bad timing」這樣連偶像劇裡都不靈的咒語。吉爾伽美什從裡面全看見。他站起來舒展筋骨。四肢上纏著的鎖鏈碰撞，發出清脆的聲響，只有聰明人能聽到。


End file.
